At Last
by D-chi
Summary: After five months apart from her beloved tutor, Claudia decides to visit him.


So after an eternity of not posting anything, I'm finally trying my hand at fic writing again! The Incarceron fandom is small but very special to me. I firmly believe Jared and Claudia totally loved each other, especially at the end, but were just in serious denial.

* * *

Claudia had finally reached the Portal. After several weeks of deliberation, she made the decision to visit Jared inside Incarceron. It had taken her no small amount of time and effort to get to the entrance, but none of that mattered now. She hurriedly went down into the door to the Prison. She was grateful for the path to the Portal in the castle being open now. It served most frequently as a way for people to escape, and this time was no exception - except that her prison was the Realm and she wanted desperately to go inside.

As she emerged through the door, she grew nervous. She knew Jared would sense her. One thought gave her pause, the thought that had been like a specter in the back of her mind. _What if he doesn't want to see me?_ She shook her head, willing herself to keep moving. It had been five months of agony, of longing. Of chastising herself for acknowledging her feelings after it was too late, after he'd sent her away.

She knew he had done it out of his selfless sense of duty, and she told herself it wasn't because the Prison had taken his love for her away. But the inside of Incarceron was massive. The entirety of its planes and halls now lay within his mind, the dreams of the Prison and its people in his heart. She feared there may no longer be room for her in either.

He stood waiting for her, at a distance. He'd felt her presence the moment she passed into the Prison, and he went to meet her eagerly, materializing near the Portal door. Now as their eyes met, his heart clenched at the familiar sight of her.

How he had missed her! The months that had passed had seemed an eternity to him without her. She had been his other half, his world, and he'd sent her to marry another, though to his knowledge the wedding had not occurred. He knew she belonged in the Realm, not confined within the walls of a prison. (And never with him, for though he loved her he knew she was never his to keep). He couldn't allow himself to be selfish with her. Still, as stood before him, he found he could only stare. _How did I let her go?_

The look in his eyes dispelled any doubts Claudia had been harboring. She ran to him and they embraced fiercely. As she held him tightly, she whispered, "Master…" Her cheek rested on his chest and she clutched at the robe on his back. _Finally_, she thought. _Even if this moment is all we have, it's enough._

He pressed his lips to the top of her head and breathed in her scent. "Oh, Claudia," he murmured. "I'm so happy to see you." It was an understatement to say the least, but he was being cautious. The last thing he wanted to do was misread her feelings and ruin what was between them.

She gazed up at him and cradled his cheek with her hand. He leaned into it unconsciously as he looked down at her. "I've missed you, Master," she said, and then she paused. "I was worried you might not... want to see me."

He sighed. "I was a fool to send you away, Claudia. These months apart from you have been the longest of my life, and I'm so sorry I led you to believe otherwise. I never meant to hurt you. I just was too blind to see that I'd sent you from one prison to another."

She shook her head. She had never held it against him. "For so long, all I wanted was to rid the world of Protocol. I believed that once that happened I would be free. But after being faced with the probability of another dynastic marriage… I realized that all I wanted was to see you." Her thumb brushed against his cheek softly. "It's always been that way, I suppose. I've always been happiest with you."

Jared's eyes widened slightly. Neither could speak for a moment. Claudia's heart fluttered nervously. "Do you remember the last words I spoke to you while you were still Outside?"

His heart jumped. "Yes," he breathed. Of course he remembered; they were the most precious he had ever heard. She had told him she loved him. Those words at once terrified and comforted him. How long had he dreamt of this moment? _Stay calm, don't jump to conclusions_, his rational mind cautioned him.

Claudia took a deep breath. "I, well… I wanted you to know that I still…" She opened her mouth to continue, but no words came out. Her throat was tight and her eyes were wet. The moment was so delicate. She was so afraid of saying the wrong thing and losing him. He saw her lower lip tremble once.

That was all it took for his will to crumble to dust. He bent his head to capture her lips with his. She tensed for a moment in surprise, then quickly reciprocated and took his face in her hands. His fingers tangled in her hair as they kissed. The sensations they were experiencing were both foreign and exhilarating. Claudia grazed his neck with her lips, and he shuddered slightly. She sighed as he trailed kisses along her jaw. It was like electricity passing between them. All the passion that had lain between them for so long had finally found its escape.

When they finally broke apart, she whispered, "I love you." She tucked her head under his chin and held him close.

He smiled and murmured, "I love you, too. I always will." His arms tightened around her. They stood there embracing for quite some time until Jared said, "So what do you want to do?" He knew she understood what he meant.

She nuzzled closer into his chest. "I want to stay here. With you."

Suddenly, the future seemed much brighter. Neither would have to be alone ever again. "You don't know how happy you've made me," he said. "I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy as well."

Looking up at him, she smiled softly and said, "I already am."

* * *

A/N: Kind of cheesy, I know, but these two needed a little fluff, especially since the ending was so dismal and unsatisfying for them.


End file.
